


Alien

by LeatherlipsIero



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, Hesitant Alien - Gerard Way (Album), LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Aliens, Bottom Gerard Way, Concerts, Cute, Fluff, LeATHERMOUTH!Frank - Freeform, M/M, Top Frank Iero, alien!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeatherlipsIero/pseuds/LeatherlipsIero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the first things he noticed was that the strange man was very pretty. An unusual kind of pretty in fact, Frank had never seen someone like that before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien

One of the first things he noticed was that the strange man was very pretty. An unusual kind of pretty in fact, Frank had never seen someone like that before. Sure there was a lot of pretty and stunning celebrities around, but most of them was dolled up and hid by layers of ‘face-paint’. 

The second thing he noticed about the extremely pretty strange was the outstanding and flashy blue suit he was wearing - that and the vibrant orange hair. Frank was hundred percent sure that the stranger had dyed it. The way the strange man had dressed was attention provoking, especially when he found himself in a place like this, a punk gig. 

And lastly the third thing he noticed was that the orange haired male was talking some weird language into some clock on his wrist there he stood in Frank’s changing room or whatever it was, not weird at all. 

“For fucks sake,” Frank groaned and scratched his scruffy cheek when the man in the blue suit continued to talk into the weird clock thingy, as he seemed to get more and more frantic as each second passed. From what Frank heard on the tone in his voice - he seemed pretty upset and frantic too. 

“Uhm,” He coughed trying to gain the strangers attention. He hadn’t time for this, he needed to be on stage about fifteen minutes maximum. “Dude.” He tried again a little louder when the first attempt had failed. 

This time he succeeded seeing as the mystery man jumped a bit and turned shocked towards Frank, staring at him as if he was the first human he’d ever seen. 

Weird. 

“What are you doing here man, this is staff only.” He settled on saying when the pretty boy hadn’t said anything or done anything than blinking confused at Frank. “Look I won’t call security, but what’s the deal with this,” He gestured to pretty boy’s attire. “Is this a joke or something?” No matter how pretty this guy was, Frank had a lot of anger and frustration bottled up in his fun sized body, and he did not, absolutely not like to be pranked. 

The stranger blinked again, wide hazel eyes looking at him for a few seconds before he blinked yet again and turned to his clock. 

Another thing Frank did not like was to be ignored. 

“Motherfucker-,” He started only to be interrupted by the cute stranger turning to Frank again as he fumbled with the clock-thing, furrowing his brows, scrunching up his pixie nose cutely and not to mention sticking his tongue out the corner of his mouth in concentration. 

“Wha-,” Frank was interrupted again when pretty boy looked up at him, grinning widely.

“Vous me comprenez?” (I did my French homework before I wrote this lmao) 

This time it was Frank’s turn to blink confused. 

“Huh?” He couldn’t help but to say, even though he was pretty sure the strange man just spoke French to him.  
The stranger pouted some as he muttered an almost quiet: “Merde.”

Pretty boy turned to his wrist thing yet again and fumbled with it some more. 

“Do you understand me now?” He asked slightly uncertain, but expectedly with his hazel eyes wide and shiny - like a puppy waiting to be praised. 

“Uh yeah.” Frank swallowed, nodding a bit dumbly seeing as he was still confused about the whole situation, but quickly shook it off when the blue suit man smiled even wider, showing off his small and pointy teeth, and stepped closer to Frank.

“You’re an earthling.” He whispered excitedly glancing Frank up and down, never letting his smile falter. 

“What.” Frank was definitely confused now, this had to be a joke. 

“An earthling,” The stranger said. “This is earth right?” Frank nodded making pretty boy beam ever more if that was possible. 

“I have never met an earthling before.” He continued stepping even closer to Frank. 

Something seemed to snap Frank out his state or whatever he was in and he raised an eyebrow at the strangers last comment, as far as Frank could see it didn’t seem like the stranger had some unusual features or alien trademarks. Wait. 

Alien.

Oh, 

So that’s what the pretty boy was playing at, and if he did why couldn’t Frank?

“So you’re an alien?” He hesitated, still looking suit guy over trying to spot at least one thing out of the normal. 

“Yes and no.” Pretty boy answered just as cheerily. “I’m not really an alien since I look just the same as you,” He pointed at Frank. “But I’m not from earth.” He finished with the smile still plastered on his lips. 

“Oh.” Frank glanced at the door expecting to see some guys laughing their asses off at the scene, but when he turned to the pretty boy he guessed it made sense in a way. Frank was no expert in languages or technology, but he was certain on that the first language pretty boy had spoken was not something he’d heard on earth. Same with the clock thing he wore on his wrist - that was not a smart watch or whatever it was called. 

Sighing Frank drew a hand through his rather short hair, he really did not have time for this and it wasn’t like he could let the cute alie- boy run off only to be caught and experimented on. Shuddering a bit of that thought, Frank glanced everything in the room trying to find something he could work with only to find some clothes he could change into after the gig. 

Looking at blue suit boy, he decided to let him have the clothes, if he let the guy walk out in the bar looking like that he’d definitely draw some unwanted attention. 

“Look,” He started making galaxy boy watch him expectedly. “What’s - what’s your name?” He asked being tired of calling him all kind of things in his head. 

“I’m Gerard.” He smiled hesitantly, a rosy colour filling his cheeks. 

“Okay Gerard, not a very space-y name, but whatever. I’m Frank.” Gerard cheeks seemed to get more coloured by that. 

“There’s clothes there,” He pointed at the black band t-shirt and ripped jeans. “I want you to change into them okay?” He asked trying to sound as nice as possible. He did not want to piss off an alie- galaxy boy and he really needed to be on stage soon. 

“But I like my suit.” Gerard whined when he realised what Frank just said. 

“Yeah, yeah. I don’t like the idea myself, but I can’t you leave this room looking like this.” 

Pouting, Gerard still nodded and picked up the clothes looking a bit unsure as Frank walked out of the room. The least he could do was to give the guy some privacy. 

It took another five minutes before Gerard emerged from the room looking as a skittish kitten before his eyes found Frank. And Frank had to admit that he didn’t look half bad in his over large t-shirt and ripped jeans. He would definitely tap that. 

Realising the time suddenly, he grabbed Gerard’s arm and dragged him with him backstage. As he opened his mouth to tell Gerard to stay here and watch the show, another voice interrupted him. 

“Hey Frank, where’ve you been? You were supposed to be on stage 10 minutes ago.” Ed yelled at him from there he stood and fumbled some with his guitar. 

“Sorry, I’ll be there in a minute.” He yelled back, ignoring the odd look Ed sent in Gerard’s direction. 

“I need you to stay here okay? Please don’t wander off somewhere unless you get a call from your spaceship or something.” He stared into Gerard’s eyes with his own pleading ones. After spending about 20-30 minutes together with Gerard, he’d gotten weirdly attached to the said boy.

“Frank!” Ed called again, signalling that it was time for appearing on the stage. 

Casting one last glance at Gerard before walking up to the mic, he smirked and winked; “Enjoy the show spaceboy.” 

-

Frank was really sweaty, flushed and out of breath, however he really didn’t care seeing as the gig had been really good; the fans and audience had been incredible and Frank had kicked and trashed around on the stage like nothing before. He had also sent Gerard a few winks here and there during the show and it’d left the boy just as flustered every time. 

After signing some stuff and taken a few pics with fans, he found his feet already walking backstage towards where Gerard stood, awing at everything he found amusing or extraordinary. 

Frank felt his smirk form on his lips again when he saw Gerard notice his presence and getting the cute flush in his pinch-worthy cheeks again. “Hello spaceboy.” He greeted him, wiping off some sweat from his forehead. 

“How’d ya find the show?” 

Gerard blinked some, he seemed to do that a lot, and bit his lip. “It was… interesting and eh, I like your voice.” He beamed at Frank with his sparkly eyes and pink cheeks. 

“That’s good, ‘cause you’re coming home with me tonight.”


End file.
